


Saving Red

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Burning, I just love to hurt my favourite character, M/M, flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Green took the job of researching pokemons after his grandfather died. But one day wasn’t really the best day for him.





	Saving Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full fic in english and my firts fic that I post in here too

It feels like everything in me would just burts to flames.  
All of it hurted and burned like hell.

Smoke.... so much smoke....

It’s hard to breath......

Then I woke up from my chair. Did I fell asleep middle of work? I looked my desk which was now mess because I had used it as a pillow and hard pillow it was. I sighed and started to put it back to order. After small cleaning I got up sloppily walking to the kitchen to make some coffee before continuing my work.

Again I’m burning....

Someone please make it stop......

This time Umbreon woke me up. Again. I fell asleep again. What is wrong with me? Umbreon looked up to me with really worried look.  
”I’m okay” I smiled to my small partner.  
”I had just bad dreams” I continued. Working alone was mostly that I spoke to Umbreon most of the time because I really didn’t have anyone else to talk to. I didn’t mind it and if I wanted to talk someone else I would easily just walk out to the town. 

After my grandfather died I took his job to researching pokemons. It was weird firts to be called Professor Oak because I was so used to hear it when someone was talking about grandfather but I got used to it. In then years you really can used to almost anything. Sometimes I miss the adventures but mostly I miss Red. He comes really rarely down from his mountain and I don’t really have time to go there. Why I am thinking him now?

I sighed again.  
”Come on! Focus on the work” I said to myself. I got back to my work.

After hour or two I was asleep again. This day wasn’t going my way at all. Only this time I didn’t se fire or anything. I just woke up when someone knocked the door fast. I opened my eyes got up my chair and walked to the door.

”Professor Oak! There is really big fire other side of the town!” I looked the way that the young woman was pointing at. I saw the big cloud of smoke. I dot inside took some of my pokemons and got out again.  
”Umbreon let’s go” I said to and almost runned to other side of the town.

When I got there there was several houses on fire and I was able to hear many cries for help. I took my pokeballs and throw them. I had only took three plus Umbreon.  
”Okay! Blastoise try to put out as many fires as you can! Arcanine go look for survivors! Pidgeot look from the sky that can you find who started this fire!” I said the orders to my pokemons.  
”Umbreon you are coming with me. We have the same job as Pidgeot but on foot” I said and started walking.

I was heading to the firest which was next to the town because I thought it would be good place to hide. I stepped out of the street which was between two houses and right after that I felt something burning hot on my right side. I couldn’t move. The pain and the burning was too much. I felt the burn on my whole right side of my body and even on my face. It was even worse than in my dreams

I was so shock that I couldn’t even yell. I just fell on the ground feeling how my body was burning. It was painful. -I’m going to die like this.....- Was my only though while I was slowly losing my consciousness. I saw really worried Umbreon run to me. Then I saw something red which was’t fire and then only black.

I woke up in hospital and when I did Umbreon started to lick the left side of my face. I smiled to small creature.  
”Come one Umbreon that is enough” I said. My voice was quite weak which surprised me but more I started to think about it more I started to be surprised how I was alive or was I. Well the right side of me felt really painful.  
”Green....” I heard my name from my right side which I didn’t see because my eye was under the bandages. I turned my head as much I was able to. I think I just topped there to look at him like stupid for a moment. I felt how my eyes started to cry.  
”R...Red” I smiled. I was just so happy to see him. Red gave me small smile too. I was now sure that the red I saw was him.


End file.
